jays_numberblocks_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of Rho
Rise of Rho is the 2nd Numberblocks Story. It takes place shortly after Pi. Story Four discovers an odd future machine which reads the year "2080". In the capsule, Four sees himself in the future, accidentally setting off a bunch of atomic bombs and wiping out everything, except for the Binars from NGBF. Four shows Two this, and he gets really shocked. The Binars then come out of the time capsule and proceed to attack Four and Two. Four grabs a gun and shoots Cassie to pieces with it, and does the same with Sester and Tutti. Vermone attacks Four, who drops his gun, which makes One grab it and shoot Vermone down with it. Five shows up and warns Four that aliens are coming to Numberland. The aliens are friendly, so they are harmless. Meanwhile, a girl who resembles Pi, called Tau, warns Rho that Aliens have arrived to Numberland. Rho tells Tau to send in monsters to attack the Numberblocks. Four counts 4 aliens. Nine warns Four about the monsters coming to kill them and the other Numberblocks. Rocky interrupts Nine's sentence by shooting, and the aliens decide to team up with the Numberblocks to defeat the monsters, such as shooting from their mouths and doing a tongue attack. Four and Nine escape, and find another Numberland, due to the previous one being in chaos. Four finds SV-Land, home to the Alphanary Numberblocks. Four goes to where a green glowing dot is, and finds D there. Four tells D what happened in his Numberland, and D tells him that many other Fours are suffering the same problem (Getting persued by Rho). Nine shows up and asks D where to hide from Rho. D takes Four and Nine to a secret hideout filled with Fours, including April and Thursday, and tells them all to be quiet, or else Rho will kill them. Nine accidentally sneezes so loud that Rho can hear it. All the Fours blame Nine for making a loud noise. Nine replies that he can't hear anything. After a few seconds of silence, D says that he deliberately think sthat Rho is trying to fool them. As soon as he finishes his sentence, Rho crashes into the secret base and assassinates every single Four, except the original Four, and ignores Nine. Four blames Nine for ruining everything. Nine falls out with Four after a big argument. Four then feels grief because he is so sad that he lost one of his friends. Meanwhile, a severely injured Two rips the head off of one of the monsters and gets teleported into Rho's lair, along with Four and Nine. Two sees Tau shooting a tied up One's brains out. Two gets mad, and summons Nine to whack Tau in the head 3 times with a metal bar, killing her. Four and Nine then apologise to each other. Four for insulting Nine, and Nine for ruining other Fours' lives. An angry Rho shows up, and says a really long insult to Four and Nine, as well as saying in front of them that She and all her other relatives prefer circles over squares, implying that she is racist. Rho attempts to shoot Four in the forehead, but can't because she ran out of bullets. Rho says to them that she can still transform. Rho transforms into a cuter, colourful, brighter version of herself with rainbow auras replacing her horns. Four and Nine are shocked by this. Rho declares Four, Nine and Two dead, until Seven shows up and fuses with Rho, creating Severho. Severho snaps, and teleports Two, Four and Nine back home, where all the other Numberblocks cheer for them returning. Cast * One * Two * Three * Four * Five * Six * Seven * Eight * Nine * Tau * Rho * Aliens * Endless Monsters Trivia * Rise of Rho had several changes in the plot before being changed to the current one. ** Four was originally going to shoot all 4 of the Binars instead of leaving Vermone out for One to shoot. ** Tau was originally going to witness Pi's death. ** Rho was originally going to have a massive army of robots that resembled Pi, but that was scrapped. ** Every scene that happened after Four and Nine escape Numberland, were changed and replaced. *** The Fours were originally going to return to Base-10 Four's home to defeat Tau and Rho. *** Two was originally going to be caught by the "International Edutainment Council". *** Cloud Gods were originally going to appear. *** The ending was originally One waking up to see Seventeen painting the entire war 17 times. * This story is the longest story yet.